


[VID] Feel Dead Inc.

by JetpackMonkey



Category: Cabin in the Woods (2011)
Genre: Comedy, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gore, Horror, Marijuana, Monsters, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Nudity, Video, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetpackMonkey/pseuds/JetpackMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ultimate Post-Modern Experience in Grueling Terror</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Feel Dead Inc.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Greensilver (Trelkez)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trelkez/gifts).



**Song:** Feel Good Inc. by Gorillaz  
 **Fandom:** Cabin in the Woods  
 **Runtime:** 02:57

Password: **merman**

[Feel Dead Inc](http://vimeo.com/57722099) from [Jetpack Monkey](http://vimeo.com/user2685748) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> Notes and download links at [my Dreamwidth journal](http://jetpack-monkey.dreamwidth.org/462781.html).


End file.
